Who You Gonna Call? (2016 Book)
Who You Gonna Call? is a book released by Simon Spotlight. It is adapted by David Lewman. It is listed having 40 pages. A library binding book was done by Turtleback Books as well. Description Be amazed by the adventures of the Ghostbusters in this Level 3 Ready-to-Read based on the brand-new movie! Ghostbusters—starring Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon, Leslie Jones, and Chris Hemsworth—glides into theaters on July 15, 2016 with a hilarious paranormal adventure! Is there a ghoul in your garage or a phantom in your family room? Then you need the Ghostbusters! In this hilarious book for beginning readers, Erin, Abby, Holtzmann, and Patty go after ghosts and banish banshees to prove their skills to you. If our heroes have it their way, after reading this hilarious book packed with exciting stills from the movie, you'll be convinced. If there's something strange in your neighborhood... call the Ghostbusters! (Operators are standing by.) Contents *Chapter 1: Got a Ghost? Get a Ghostbuster! *Chapter 2: Meet the Ghostbusters *Chapter 3: What Our Crew Can Do for You *Chapter 4: Spooky Surprises *Chapter 5: Get That Ghost *Chapter 6: Busted Summary *Front Cover **The main image is a promotional photo of the Ghostbusters in The Mercado Hotel. **The image of Slimer flying to Ecto-1 in Chapter 14. *Page 1 **The page 1 photo is again Slimer flying to Ecto-1 in Chapter 14. *Page 2 **Page 2 is the credits page. *Page 3 **Page 3 is the contents. *Chapter 1 **Pages 4 to 6 is structured like the dialogue in a Ghostbusters commercial. **The page 4 photo is another promotional photo of the Ghostbusters in the Mercado. **The page 5 photo is a still of Kevin Beckman at his desk during filming of Chapter 8. **The page 6 photo is a cropped still of Abby and Erin after Gertrude Aldridge enters the room in Chapter 3. *Chapter 2 **The page 7 photo is Kevin when he realizes the threat of the paranormal from Chapter 12. **The page 8 photo is Abby from a deleted scene of her wearing the clothes worn when she was fired from Kenneth P. Higgins Institute. **Page 9 is about Abby, noting she's the leader and alludes to when Rowan North possessed her. **Page 10 is about Erin, noting she and Abby were friends since high school, alludes to writing Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal together, and alludes to being the first to blast a ghost - the Electrocuted Ghost. **The page 11 photo is of Erin discovering the Ley Lines intersection in Chapter 12. **The page 12 photo is a still of Holtzmann during filming of Chapter 2. **Page 13 is about Holtzmann, noting she buildings all the equipment and mentions the fart joke from Chapter 2. **Page 14 is about Patty, noting show she worked for the New York Subway System, her expertise in New York history, and providing the Ghostbusters' car. **The page 15 photo is Patty from Chapter 5. **The page 16 and 17 photo is Kevin and Ecto-2 from Chapter 13. **Page 17 is about Kevin being the receptionist. *Chapter 3 **Chapter 3 generalizes what equipment the Ghostbusters bring to a case, their Ecto-1, and what happens during a bust. **The page 19 photo is Holtzmann tweaking the Proton Pack in Chapter 10. **The page 20 photo is the close up of Ecto-1's grill, license plate, and hood ornament in Chapter 8. **The page 21 photo is a promotional photo of the Ghostbusters posing in front of Ecto-1. **The page 22 and 23 photo is Patty leading the others to the subway tracks in Holtzmann tweaking the Proton Pack in Chapter 6. **The page 24 photo is Abby, Erin, Holtzmann, and Patty looking at the Electrocuted Ghost in Chapter 6. **The page 25 photo is of period era ghosts seen in the first trailer. **The page 26 photo is a flipped and cropped still of only Erin and Abby firing at Rowan North in the Mercado. **The page 27 photo is again Slimer flying to Ecto-1 in Chapter 14. **The page 28 photo is the exterior entrance of the Aldridge Mansion Museum. *Chapter 4 **Chapter 4 talks about surprises during an investigation. **The page 29 photo is Erin trying to make contact with Gertrude in Chapter 3. **The page 30 photo is of the Rowan-possessed Kevin dancing atop the exterior of the Mercado in Chapter 14. **The page 32 photo is Holtzmann surprising Erin during the Stonebrook Theatre case with the purple wig in Chapter 8. *Chapter 5 **Chapter 5 is about catching ghosts. **The page 34 and 35 images are of the four Ghostbusters firing at Mayhem from the stage in Chapter 9. **The page 36 photo is of Holtzmann and Erin looking at the Portal in the Mercado in Chapter 15. **The page 37 photo is Abby, Erin, Patty, and Holtzmann after they are doused in ectoplasm at the end of Chapter 6. *Chapter 6 **Chapter 6 is about trapping a ghost. **The page 38 and 39 photos are after the Ghostbusters trap Mayhem. **The page 40 image is a promotional photo of the Ghostbusters posing by an overturned fire truck. *The back cover image is the Ghostbusters cropped out of the promotional photo in front of Ecto-1 and edited closer together. Trivia *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, the book near Erin are pages 6 to 7 of the "Who You Gonna Call?" novelization of the 2016 movie. References Also See *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal *Ghostbusters: Proton Pack and Wand (Running Press) External Links Gallery GB2016 Who You Gonna Call Front Cover.jpg|Front Cover of General Release GB2016 Who You Gonna Call Rear Cover.jpg|Rear Cover of General Release SimonSpotlightWhoYouGonnaCallPreviewImageFromRetailMerchandiserJanFeb2016.png|From Preview in Retail Merchandiser Jan/Feb 2016 WhoYouGonnaCallALibraryBindingBookByTurtlebackBooksSc01.jpg|Front Cover of library binding book re-issue by Turtleback Books Secondary Canon WhoYouGonnaCall2016101Issue1.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise Category:Print Category:Simon & Schuster Contents